Spores and Other Ocurrences
by Black Komagoro
Summary: Dr. McCoy is sick of this, he will forbid Jim and Spock from ever going down to another planet. Once again, an unknown planet toys with our favorite captain and commander. Rated M for language and just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If they were mine, Spork would have been evident in the movie!

I never though I would write a Star Trek fic in my life, go figure, watch one movie, read a fic and here I am.

Well Ran, here's your gift, I hope you enjoy it!

Spores and Other Occurrences.

Every time Jim was to go with the landing party he would always say the same, don't worry Bones, it's safe Bones, Spock is coming too Bones, is just exploratory Bones. Well, this time was not different, Jim had told him the same thing again and more.

"_It's ok Bones, the area is safe, there's no sign of sentient life_"

Nurse Chapel stayed silent, given the situation and her knowledge of her boss, emitting the sightless bit of sound would make her a target, and she definitely didn't like that, Starfleet didn't pay her enough for that shit.

"_Only plants and such Bones!_"

Oh yes, Dr. Leonard 'Bones' McCoy, was enraged and his low voice and seemingly calm demeanor was the hugest giveaway ever known to man, tough he imitated Jim quite well.

"_You know, boring and green, well, mostly I guess, or so says Spock_"

Yeah right, safe, only plants and whatever devil lived down there that had now left him with, once again another problem, well, two problems actually. He turned towards the nurse, who was by now trying to make herself one with the wall, and calmly ordered.

"These two are **never** going down to any planet again, **ever**!"

She just nodded and noted it on the PADD she was carrying, as she knew her boss would check it. The good doctor turned again and took a deep breath, he needed to be careful with this, since this first interaction could make or break any kind of progress in the future.

"Hello Jim-"

Before he could continue his friend screamed and hid behind his first officer, **that**, in any other occasion would have been something to get a picture of, to laugh at and tease Jim for the rest of his life; however this was not that kind of situation.

"You can't call me Jim! Only friends can and you are Starfleet, you are no friend!"

That sole sentence made Bones' heart drop to his stomach, a phrase so short but with so much meaning, for in front of him, seated over a biobed was James T. Kirk and Spock, both no older than five or six years old. Jim's statement was clear and since Spock was also a child he automatically saw him as friend, and given that Spock seemed older than himself, his mind made him a kind of older brother and as such his protector.

"Ok, James then?"

Jim nodded still hiding behind Spock, who was most probably analyzing the whole situation and looking for the most logical answer.

"James, I am your friend, my name is Leonard McCoy I'm a doctor and I really need to take a look at you"

Bad response it seemed.

"No! Starfleet is evil! And you wear the uniform so you're evil too!"

Spock furrowed his eyebrows and turned to look at the boy behind him.

"Starfleet is not 'evil' as you say, why would you think that?"

Jim shook his head furiously and forgetting the man in front of him he looked directly at Spock's eyes.

"They are evil! They took my papa away!"

If Bones' heart was already in his stomach right now it had probably reached engineering. His instruments beeped and he finally noticed the ages of both kids, Spock was six, Jim was three, and he blamed Starfleet for his father's death.

"Papa?"

Bones once again took a deep breath and answered before Jim could.

"He means his father, Spock"

"I see"

Jim was gripping Spock's shoulders tightly but it seemed not to bother the other kid, which was good he didn't know how strong a Vulcan of that age was.

"Don't talk to him! He's evil, he'll take you away too!"

McCoy wanted to take the boy in his arms and assure him that was not going to happen, but he knew Jim would not believe him, not only that he would fight him as much as a child of his age could. And if his reading of Spock's expression was correct, he was starting to get protective, go figure. He sighed, Bones needed a solution to this problem, for that he needed the blood of both kids, and even though he was sure Spock would help without problems, Jim clearly would not.

"I need a drink"

**TBC**

Ok, this is short I know and probably not very good, but is only a kind of prologue, or something like that, please take in count that this is my very first time writing ST fanfiction. :p Anyway, I hope you liked it.

Ran, let me know if it is what you were looking for.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, let's see how this thing continues… As always only the plotline is mine, the rest belongs to all their respective owners.

Spores and Other Occurrences.

Spock once again turned to look at Jim, confusion clearly written on his face, since he was just a kid now it was obviously more difficult for him to control his emotions.

"I do not understand, I am not supposed to be here"

Well, that could be a start, to gain the two kids trust by answering his questions; the problem was, Bones doubted Jim would be very receptive to the knowledge of him being a Starfleet captain, just like his father, the shock could prove to be too much for the kid.

"I was playing with Sam, he was teaching me a new game… Where is Sam? Where is mama?"

Jim was not screaming but his voice was quite strong for his age, this seemed to make Spock a bit uncomfortable, if Bones wasn't wrong, Vulcans had a more sensitive hearing than humans. Bones turned to Spock a decided to deal with the Vulcan first.

"You're in the Enterprise Spock, there was an… Anomaly, we can't take you or Jim back to your homes right now tough"

This was so complicated, he was so used to be blunt and as specific as he could when explaining something to either of tem that trying to refrain from the truth was actually starting to give him a headache.

"I don't wanna be here! I want Sam! Or Uncle Chris!"

_Chris? Is he referring to the admiral?_

If that was the case he may have some advantage in trying to win Jim's trust, but for now he would have to depend on Spock's logic and if his assumptions were right, ensign Chekov.

"James, I understand you want to go home, but for that I need your help… Will you help me?"

Jim's eyes widened and once again he hid behind Spock.

"No! You won't help me!"

Bones turned to Spock.

"Spock, to take you back I need a sample of yours and James' blood, can you show him there is nothing to be afraid of?"

At that Jim jumped, taking both of Spock's arms and covering them with his own.

"No! Don't let them, they'll hurt you!"

Spock still didn't understand what was happening, he felt an estrange need to protect the other kid, but he also felt that he could trust the man in front of him.

"You will not hurt him. If you lie to me you will answer to my father"

Bones was speechless, Spock was threatening him, with his father, it seemed that the kid was much more human than he let people know, something Bones would take advantage of once this problem was solved.

"I won't Spock, I care for James, and for you… I would never hurt any of you"

Jim was shaking, grabbing Spock's arms more firmly and ready to bolt at the first chance he got.

"Don't let him, please don't… Starfleet only hurt people, mama is always crying, and I'll never see my papa"

Bones finally decided to shoo everyone out of the place, well, everyone being Dr. M'Benga, Nurse Chapel and another male nurse. Maybe the feeling that they were two against one would make Jim less afraid.

"Go, the three of you"-

He gave M'Benga a look that clearly said 'Not. A. Word', the man nodded and giving one last look at the two boys took the other two with him. Bones took a chair and sat in front of the kids, making himself look smaller and less dangerous.

"See? It's only the three of us… I swear to you I will not harm you in any way. But please let me give you a check and take some blood?"

"No! I don't believe you!"

With that he pulled Spock with him and used the wall as a shield for his back, basically he was doing what any scared child would do, try not to be seen. Bones was lost about what to do, this was not the Jim he was used to, this was a very scared child, and even though he had experience with children he had never encountered a case like this.

"James, please…"

Spock turned to look at him trying to understand the strong emotion the other child was showing.

"It is not logical to feel fear James, this human is a doctor and if my knowledge of the study of medicine on earth is correct, he made an oath that forbids him of harming, causing pain or deliberately killing any kind of life form"

Jim looked at him with wide eyes not really understanding completely what the other kid had said, but Bones used that to his advantage.

"That's true James, I swore not to ever do anything bad to anyone, if I do so I'll be arrested"

_Please let it work, please let it work!_

Jim looked at his friend and then at the doctor and stayed silent, not really trusting the doctor but understanding what Spock had said.

"James, I will permit the doctor to take a sample of my blood first, will you let him take a sample of yours after I do?"

Trembling but slowly Jim agreed, Bones smiled in relief and proceeded to take Spock's blood, once finished he waited for Jim to extend his arm.

"It did not hurt James"

For the doctor it was amazing how empathic Spock could be towards Jim's emotions, for a man who always declared not to feel any emotion he was quite good a reading them. Jim slowly extended his arm, still hiding behind Spock, and Bones barely managed to stop the snort that was about to escape his lips, there was something you would never see, Jim hiding behind someone, much less Spock.

"Well done James, that will be all"

He had taken the sample and Jim had not even felt anything, which made him trust the man a little more, but still not entirely. Bones took both samples and placed it over a nearby table, turning once again towards the two kids.

Jim still hid behind Spock, the older kid had finally decided that it was his responsibility to protect this kid and so he took one of Jim's hands in his. Bones just looked at them for a moment and decided that he needed to make a call, if he was not mistaken there was another ship only a few light-years from them, transporting a Vulcan ambassador.

"Dr. McCoy, is there any other test you need to take?"

Spock's tone clearly stated his dislike of sickbay, which made Bones think about another quite complicated problem. What to do with the kids.

"Not until I've analyzed that blood"

"Then I would like to leave, since we are here am I not wrong in assuming we have living accommodations in this vessel?"

_Fuck! Fuck and double fuck!_

"Look kid I-"

"My name is T'chn T'gai Spock, however since you cannot pronounce it, you may address me as just Spock… Not kid"

Before Bones could answer Jim interrupted them, his face scrunched in effort and making strange noises.

"James, humans cannot pronounce it, wou-"

"I can! I'll practice!"

Bones actually felt relieved, this was more the Jim he knew, amazingly stubborn and incredibly dedicated when it came to something he found interesting or specially challenging.

"You won't win this one Spock, it's better if you join him rather than fight him"

Wrong thing to say it seemed, Spock looked at him clearly affronted to the sole idea of fighting his new friend.

"I have no intentions of fighting Jim, that would be illogical"

Bones just sighed and decided to thank for the moment of distraction, he needed somewhere to put these two, their quarters were out of the question as both places had many personal items of both men and even if Jim, for some miracle, didn't make the connection, Spock surely would.

He observed Spock giving in and trying to teach Jim to say his whole name and decided that they should not be separated, that helped a little, he needed only one quarter, well, at least that would be easier to solve.

"Dr. McCoy, we would like to be guided to our quarters"

Bones sighed again and closed his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose and finally opened his eyes again.

"You'll have to stay here for the time being Spock, as I said before, there was a problem and there's nothing arranged. Don't move from where your are, I'll be right back"

He looked at the Vulcan and hoped he got the meaning of his look, the kid nodded once and turned towards Jim again. Bones turned around and walked towards the door.

"I still don't trust him"

Jim was looking at the retreating man with distrust in his eyes, Spock didn't understand and so he announced.

"As I already explained James, he is a doctor and will not cause harm to us"

Jim snorted.

"He's still Starfleet and I don't trust Starfleet"

Now that the doctor was away Jim's posture had relaxed a little and he opened his hand to let go of Spock's, however the Vulcan decided that was not a good idea and firmly took his new friend's hand in his. The fact that Jim didn't trust Starfleet was something he didn't really understand, he had never seen or heard anything about it that could give him that notion. However, all he cared about right now was that Jim didn't want anything to do with it, and Spock had the feeling that defending it would make the other boy distrust him, and that was not an option for the Vulcan.

Spock had also read about human psyche, so he could compare his own maturation rate with that of a human child of his own age, after what he had read he decided there was only one logical solution.

"Then, I promise you I will not let them harm you"

Spock was also planning about giving his father a very logical reason as to why the best course of action was to let his new friend stay with them.

"You can't promise that… You're a kid and adults never listen to kids"

"I am Vulcan"

Spock said matter of fact, as if that sole phrase explained everything and gave him the strength to overpower any adult, or at least any human adult.

"I know, but you're still a kid"

Jim was looking at him with eyes that clearly stated he didn't think Spock was right in the head.

"I am a child, yes, but even as a child my logic surpasses that of humans, even adult ones. I am also stronger than your species and if anything were to occur to me it could create an interplanetary conflict"

Spock was smug and not able to hide it, Jim looked at him in awe, if this kid was saying the truth maybe he was safe.

"Say… Who's your papa?"

Spock looked confused for a fraction of a second before he remembered what Bones had told him before.

"My father is Ambassador Sarek, son of Skon, of the house of Surak"

So yes, Spock was definitely smug and more than proud about his ancestry, and Bones had been the lucky one of being privy to that, he had just returned and had stayed silent hiding behind the curtain surrounding the bed the kids were at, wanting to hear what the two kids were talking about.

"Wow, that's a mouthful… Is he really that important?"

"Vulcans do not lie Jim"

"Cool!"

Before Spock could start telling him that the temperature of the room was not cool to human standards, Bones decided to interrupt.

"Hello again boys"

Instinctively Jim again placed himself behind Spock, this action caused Bones to feel both, amused and sad, a kid shouldn't be so afraid all the time.

"Doctor, are our quarters ready?"

Bones shook his head once and answered.

"Not yet, but they will be soon… And while that happens there are a few things I must make very clear Spock. As I said before, there are some problems and we can't take you back, a starship can be dangerous for a kid and so we can't let you two run around as you please… So once you get to the room you will stay there and will not open the door to anyone, only I have the entry code, I know you may not like this but it's for your own good"

"It is understandable Doctor, however I want to know what problems are these you continue to mention"

"That I can't tell you, it's classified and it would create a lot of trouble if I let you know"

Spock frowned as he clearly could feel Jim's anger, it was really difficult to shield against him, his feelings were so strong that he didn't even need to touch him to know.

"You are distressing James-"

"I'm sorry, but I can't do anything about it"

It was heartbreaking actually, bones may be harsh with Jim and most of the time liked to jab his hypos into his neck just to prove his point, but he never would want to make his friend feel as bad as he was feeling now. He sat again in front of them and let his arms rest over his tights closing his eyes for a moment.

"Jim… James"

He closed his eyes a moment and then opened them again looking directly at the now shaking boy, it crushed his heart, that sight.

"James, I don't know how to convince you that I won't do anything bad to you… I would **never** do anything to hurt you, I care really much for you and all I want right now is to help you"

Jim shook his head, there was something in his mind telling him it was ok to trust this man, but all he could focus on was the uniform he was wearing.

"You are Starfleet"

"I know Jim, and I don't know if it means anything to you, but right now I care more for you than Starfleet"

He looked at Spock, but the boy seemed to have decided to stay silent and observe.

_Damned Vulcans and their obsession with science and analysis._

Bones waited and finally decided to try another approach, he usually didn'tlike to talk about this but he figured it may help.

"I have a daughter you know? Her name is Joanna, she's a little older than you... I promise Jim, if I wouldn't do it to her I wouldn't do it to you. If you need proof then I'll give this to you, I swear on my daughter, I won't let anything bad happen to you or Spock"

And finally he could see a positive reaction, Jim was not smiling but he had stopped shaking.

"You really promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die"

Jim finally smiled a little bit.

TBC

So yes, not very much but this fic has been giving me problems, I don't want to push it and end with something badly written. I hope you all liked this second chapter and I'll try to work faster with the next one.

Thank you all for your support!


End file.
